This invention relates to tetrazole-substituted benzene sulfonamides which are useful as agricultural chemicals such as growth regulants and herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas.
EP-A-No. 165,753, published Dec. 27, 1985, discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein Q is optionally substituted phenyl or an optionally substituted saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing one to three heteroatoms.
EP-A-No. 83,975 (published July 20, 1983) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR2## wherein Q is selected from various five or six-membered aromatic or partially unsaturated heterocyclic rings containing 2 or 3 heteroatoms selected from O, S or NR.
EP-A-No. 85,476 (published Aug. 10, 1983) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formulae ##STR3## wherein Q is selected from various 5-membered aromatic heterocycles, and their dihydro and tetrahydro analogs, which contain one heteroatom selected from O, S or NR, or Q is a saturated or partially unsaturated 6-membered ring containing one heteroatom selected from O or S; and
Q.sup.1 is a 6-membered aromatic heterocycle containing one to three N atoms. PA1 C is CO, CR.sub.21 R.sub.22 or SO.sub.2. PA1 R.sup.17 is a 5- to 6-membered unsaturated heterocyclic radical including ##STR12## U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,936 carrying part of this disclosure, issued July 29, 1986. PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, each unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms; PA1 R.sub.3 is halogen, H, NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 alkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted by methoxy, ethoxy, or 1 to 3 halogen atoms; PA1 A is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylene or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenylene, each unsubstituted or substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 E is N or CH; PA1 X is oxygen, sulfur, SO or SO.sub.2 ; and PA1 Q is, in part, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring bound through carbon or nitrogen, such heterocycles including furan, pyrane, thiophene, triazole, pyridine, pyrroline, oxaxole, isooxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, thiadiaxole, oxathiole, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, symmetrical and assymetrical triazines, oxdiazole, oxazine, furazane, pyridine-N-oxide, thiophene-S-oxide, benzthiophene, benzofuran, isobenzofuran, chromene, chromane, indole, isoindole, indazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, quinoline, benzthiazole and benzimidiazole, and partially or completely hydrogenated and fused homoglogues thereof. PA1 X is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 Y is O or S; PA1 E is CH or N; PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently alkyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl; PA1 A is alkylene or alkenylene; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 Q is, in part, ##STR15## each of which is optionally substituted and/or optionally partially hydrogenated; and PA1 X' is O, S or NR. PA1 R.sub.Y is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.Z is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 G is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 E is a single bond, CH.sub.2 or O; PA1 Q is ##STR18## R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CN, SCN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio or CN; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, allyl or phenyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, CH.sub.2 -(C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl), CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 haloalkenyl), CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkynyl), CH.sub.2 (C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 haloalkynyl), C.sub.6 H.sub.5 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkynyl, C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl) or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 R.sub.5 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, allyl or propargyl; PA1 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; PA1 R.sub.b is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; or PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 A is ##STR19## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, azido, cyano, ##STR20## or --N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; p is 2 or 3; PA1 L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.6 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; and PA1 Z.sup.1 is CH or N; PA1 (a) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (b) when X or Y is C.sub.1 haloalkoxy, then Z is CH; PA1 (c) when J is J-9 and n is O, then Q is Q-1 or Q-2; PA1 (d) when E is O, then J is J-1; PA1 (e) when W is S, then A is A-1, R is H, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR21## (f) when the total number of carbon atoms in X and Y is greater than 4, then the carbon content of R.sub.1, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 must each be less than or equal to 2; PA1 (g) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 cannot simultaneously be Cl; PA1 (h) when J is J-1 and m is 0, then n is 0; and PA1 (i) when n is 0 and m is 1, then Q is Q-1 or Q-2. PA1 m is 0; and PA1 W is O. PA1 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, cyclopropyl, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, ##STR22## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.2 Br, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CN, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; and PA1 n is 0. PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, allyl or propargyl; and PA1 R.sub.4 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, allyl, propargyl of C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 H.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 m is 0; PA1 n is 0; PA1 J is J-1, J-2, J-3, J-8, J-10 or J-11; PA1 W is O; PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CN, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, alyl or propargyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 m is 0; PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H; PA1 R.sub.3 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, cyclopropyl, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1, R.sub.4 and Q are as previously defined except R.sub.1 is not C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, and R.sub.4 is not C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfinyl; and PA1 M is Cl or Br.
South African patent application 83/8416 (published May 12, 1984) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR4## wherein A is an unsaturated or only partially saturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms.
EP-A-No. 116,518, published Aug. 22, 1984, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR5## wherein X is NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, N(SO.sub.2 R.sub.9).sub.2 or ##STR6## A is CO, SO.sub.2, CONR.sub.23 or CO.sub.2 ; B is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,944 discloses herbicidal sulfamates, possessing an ortho-heterocyclic ring, such as those of formula ##STR7## wherein W is O, S or NR.sub.1.
EP-A-No. 164,268, published Dec. 11, 1985, discloses herbicidal benzylsulfonamides of formula ##STR8## wherein Q is a saturated, 5- or 6-membered ring containing 1 to 2 heteroatoms selected from 0-2 S or 0-2 O or an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from 0-S, 0-1 O or 0-3 N and Q may optionally be substituted by one or more groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio or SCH.sub.2 CN.
EP-A-No. 165,753, published Dec. 27, 1985, discloses herbicidal pyridinesulfonamides of formula ##STR9## wherein Q is phenyl optionally substituted with Cl, CH.sub.3 O or CH.sub.3, a saturated 5-membered ring containing 1 heteroatom selected from O or S, or an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from 0-1 S, 0-1 O or 0-3 N and when Q is an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring, it may optionally be substituted by one or more groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio.
EP-A-No. 176,304, published Apr. 11, 1986, discloses herbicidal pyrazolesulfonamides such as those of formula ##STR10## wherein Q is a saturated 5- or b 6-membered ring containing 1 heteroatom selected from 0-1 S or 0-1 O or an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing 1-3 heteroatoms selected from 0-1 S, 0-1 O or 0-3 N and Q may optionally be substituted by one or more groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkylthio or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxycarbonylmethylthio.
EP-A-No. 141,777, published May 15, 1985, discloses ortho-benzyl-substituted sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR11## wherein Y is O or S; and
South African patent application No. 83/0441, published July 25, 1983, discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR13## wherein R.sub.1 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxycarbonyl;
South African patent application No. 85/2646, published Oct. 11, 1985, discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR14## wherein R.sub.1 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or haloalkyl;
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food needs, such as corn, soybeans, wheat and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Prevention or minimization of the loss of a portion of valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials, useful for killing, or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available. Such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need exists, however, for still more effective herbicides that destroy or retard weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.